Heir and Heros Year 1
by BeAGoofyJellyfish
Summary: After being adopted by the grangers, harry enters the wizarding world, adamant he will not be a pawn on this chess board; watch as the players and manipulators change plans on the shifting board


A/N: This is my new Harry potter story, the other one i have i am working on i'm just trying to figure out what to do with it. this is my second one delve into writing so please be constructive with your criticism.

disclaimer: i own nothing but my oc's. do i wish i owned it yes, but do i no. enjoy

Chapter 1: The boy who was saved.

Petunia looked over her young nephew and sighed internally. She knew Vernon was being hard on the child, but she didn't have it in her to stop her brute of a husband. She tried to do what she could to keep Harry away from Vernon, but he always managed to hurt the boy, and at least he wasn't taking it out on her little Dudley. She had been thinking over the past few weeks on where she could send Harry with few questions asked, and it not leading back to her. Then she remembered that her church group often drop of donations to a homeless shelter in the centre of London. She was going to the next donation drop off, and thought that would be the perfect opportunity to rid her family of their unwanted guest.

The next two days saw Petunia, figuring out all the logistics of what she was about to do. With Dudley on a play date, and Vernon golfing, she ushered the small boy into the back of her car, hidden from sight. The hour drive to the shelter, was quiet, and when arrived, it was heaving with homeless people, and volunteers running the donation drive. "Go wait inside boy." she snapped and watched him as he climbed out, and stood in one corner of the large building. When she had brought everything in she looked around and couldn't see him, and took her chance to leave.

Jumping in her car, she drove away, never glancing back, knowing that she had done the right thing for her family.

A scared 5 year old Harry shuffled through the crowed of people, trying to find his Aunt, but he couldn't. Finding a small corner to sit in, he wasn't sure what to feel. He was alone, and scared, but that was better than being back at his relatives house, and being hurt. Hours fled by and Harry's stomach was growling in hunger, but he was used to that by now. When a small girl was suddenly sat in front of him. "Hi, I'm Hermione and I just turned 6, who are you?" the sweet little girl asked.

"I...I...I'm Harry, and I am 5." he stuttered. Hermione smiled at him and pulled him up off the floor.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. This caused Harry to look down sad.

"They're dead, and my Aunt just left me here. I'm all alone." he whispered, as tears pricked his eyes. Hermione frowned and looked at the small boy and an idea popped in her head.

"Your not alone silly, I'm here, and I am your friend." she said pulling him through the room towards the tables. Harry was grinning as the bossy little girl dragged her through the room, and he noticed two very well dressed people waiting for her.

"And who is this Pumpkin?" the man asked kneeling down to the children's height.

"This is Harry, he is my new friend, he is all alone. Can we take him home with us, please?" Hermione asked sticking out her bottom lip. The man looked up at his wife and then back at Harry.

"Why are you here alone Harry?" he asked gently.

"My parents are dead, and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, but they aren't kind to me, she left me here, and I have no where to go." Harry whispered to the kind man. He looked at at his wife and she nodded with a sweet smile and he turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, I think that you should come home with us. I'm Howard Granger, and this is my wife Katherine Granger, and of course you have met our Hermione." Howard said with a smile. The two children smiled and the quartet left the shelter and climbed into a sleek black car.

They drove in silence as they made their way through the busy streets of London. Harry was fidgeting in his seat until Hermione grabbed his hand to settle him, the boy turned to her a smiled, and soon they began to chatter about random things. Howard and Katherine glanced back at the pair and shared a soft smile with each other. They soon pulled up to a gated manor house, after the gates opened Harry stared in awe of the beautiful home. They left the car and Hermione dragged Harry inside to give him a tour round the house, when they knew the children were out of ear shot, Howard and Katherine made their way to his study and sat in the over stuffed chairs.

"We need to call Charles, he will know what to do." Katherine stated. Howard nodded in agreement and made the call. An hour later, Charles Blake entered the study and took a seat by Katherine.

"I got here as soon as I could, what is wrong?" he asked, waiting patiently.

"We need your services. We found a little boy abandoned at the shelter today, he said that his Aunt and Uncle hurt him. I want you to find these people and throw the book at them, we also want to adopt Harry, keep him safe from anymore harm." Howard explained.

"I will do everything that I can. I would also like to meet this Harry so that I kind find out the names of his relatives, the sooner I do that, the sooner he will be safe." the Grangers nodded in agreement and sent for the children. Moments later two out of breath children where stood in the study looking at the three adults. Katherine went to the children and got down to their level.

"Harry dear, this is our friend Charles Blake, he is going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer him honestly, you wont get in trouble sweetie, I promise." she spoke softly and placed a warming hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at Charles for awhile and then decided he had to tell the truth to these nice people. Harry then went on, and sent the next hour talking about the Dursley's and what they had done to him over the last 4 years of his life. When he was done, Katherine and Hermione were holding him tight in their arms, whilst Howard and Charles looked like they were vibrating in anger.

"I'm going to help you harry, and make sure that your Aunt and Uncle can never hurt another person again." and with a quick nod and handshake with Howard, Charles left the new family of four to get acquainted.

about a week later, Charles returned to the Grangers to explain what was going to happen keep Harry safe, and this shocking new out of the papers, they were going to do this swiftly. they had enough evidence and Petunia's confession ready, that Harry wouldn't have to go to court and speak against his Uncle. "This time next week the Dursley's will be in jail, and their son will be living with his aunt Marge." Charles said with a smile sipping his tea.

"Thank you for all your help Charles, it means a lot to us." Katherine said with a sweet smile as she looked at the two children playing.

"I am glad that I could help, but I have some information for you that you will need. Harry is a very special boy, like Hermione is a special girl, but you will have to be careful. They are both magical, and in the magical world Harry is famous, he is Harry Potter the boy who lived, and that fool Dumbledore placed him with his Aunts against his parents' wills. I know this may be a shock to you, but believe what I am saying. I have the adoption papers finalised in both this world and the magical, all you have to do is sign and it's done, and Dumbledore can not touch Harry." the news was shocking to the adult Grangers, but it also explained a lot of things about Hermione, and what she can do. They looked at the two children again as they sat together reading a big book, and back a t Charles.

"We will sign the papers and keep Harry safe, and we will tell him the truth about all you have said, but you must help us Charles, you know of this world, and we do not. We need you to be a guide for us." Charles looked at the family surprised at their request.

"I will do everything that I can to help Howard."


End file.
